The primary objective of this proposal is to secure funding to help support clinical cancer research at Vanderbilt University. From October, 1977 until June, 1986, clinical research was partly supported by funds obtained through the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. With the disbanding of the SECSG, Vanderbilt investigators sought and obtained membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Membership in ECOG came at the end of a funding cycle and only limited "start-up" funds have been made available to assist in this transition. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) to increase participation in group-wide phase II and phase III clinical trials, 2) to develop innovative treatment protocols for lung cancer, testicular cancer, lymphomas and other malignancies, 3) participation in and development of pharmacology studies to be used in conjunction with ongoing ECOG trials, 4) collaboration in ongoing group-wide bone marrow transplantation studies and development of new studies, 5) and to maintain the high quality of data management as previously established during our long association with SECSG. These goals will be obtained through the close cooperation of investigators from the divisions of medical oncology and hematology and the assistance of investigators from the departments of radiation oncology, surgery and pathology. Vanderbilt investigators are members of several disease- oriented committees and chair several pilot and group-wide studies. Our bone marrow transplantation service is ECOG approved. We have an outstanding clinical pharmacology program which is well established and is actively participating in ECOG activities. In summary, Vanderbilt investigators are poised to become major contributors to ECOG both in terms of patient accrual as well as the development of innovative treatment protocols.